Secret Revealed
by AngelicHana
Summary: *TAKE THE POLL TO HELP MY NEXT CHAPTER, need 5-10 reviews to update* Yaoi. TxH+Original Character. Who is the mysterious girl in Hisoka past? Please give this a try. It's my first fanfic. ^o^ .
1. Who are you?

Author notes: I am a newbie for writing fanfics. I read a lot and many inspire me to write my own fanfiction. If it sucks please forgive me (I have no literature talent what so ever). Also I don't own any of the Yami no Matsuei characters (demo I want to own Hisoka!!!!! ^.^). I do own the Original Character. I hope you like the fanfic.  Also gomen if the title doesn't match the fanfic, making up a title is harder that writing the fic (the meaning of the title will be 'revealed' in the last chapter). Also please don't sue me. I have no money!!!!!!! 

Italic letter are thoughts. 

Secret Revealed  by AngelicHana 

_Who Are You? _

A gentle breeze played with the wheat-colored hair of a sleeping boy. The moonlight shined on his face, giving him an angelic glow. But what his face shows proves that his dreams are nothing angelic. His face is twisted in agony. 

**_In the dream_**

_No… not again, not this dream again! _

Hisoka watched as Muraki removed his clothing. (AN: Hisoka is watching his 'dream self' in another word there is two Hisoka right now, one that is watching, one that is being, uh, you know….) 

_No... Stop!!! _

Hisoka ran to help himself but no matter how fast he runs he can reach them. 

_Please… no… _

Hisoka dropped onto his knees. He buried his face into his hands and start crying. 

_No…… _

Hisoka jerked up from his nightmare. He felt moisture in his face. _Why am I so weak... thought Hisoka. Hisoka wiped his tears away. __Always the same dream. Hisoka frowned. __Why does it always end in that part? I feel like I missing something. Dismissing the feeling Hisoka tries to sleep again. __I hope the nightmare doesn't come back. Slowly Hisoka fell asleep. _

**_In the dream _**

****

_Where am I? _

_  _

Hisoka looks around. Everywhere is dark and dreary. There is only one small window. There is a gate. 

_What for? _

 The coldness seeps into Hisoka. 

****

_Strange… where is this. I don't remember this place… wait this place look kind of familiar… Hisoka gasps. __It's the dungeon! _

A sudden movement caught his eyes. Hisoka tenses up and look at the shadowed form. As the small bundle moved into the dim light Hisoka eyes widen in surprise. 

_It's me! _

_tap tap tap _

The noise from the window causes Hisoka's attention to shift. Another shadowed form was outside the window. As for the size it looks like it is smaller than the chibi Hisoka. 

"Hi-chan!" whispered a sweet, angelic voice. 

"Shin-chan!" chibi whispered eagerly. (AN: o.O) 

_Shin-chan? I don't know anyone with that name. I don't know anyone at all in my childhood! Is this real…? _

Hisoka was getting a headache trying to figure this out. 

_I hope this is real but this is just a dream. Yes, thought Hisoka sadly, __this is just a dream. _

Giggles dragged Hisoka from his musing. A pang went to his heart when Hisoka saw the scene. Chibi Hisoka little hand was holding on to Shin-chan's. Hisoka try to get a better look at the girl but no matter what he can see her. All he saw was her small, pale hand. Hisoka gave up on getting a glimpse of her and settle to listen to their conversation. 

"Hi-chan?" 

"Hai?" 

"When can you come out again?" 

***silence* **

"I don't know." 

"I'll wait for you to come out again so we can play." 

"Arigatou Shin-chan." 

***giggles*  "You know I will always wait for you." **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

How was it? Does it sucks? I hope the next chapter will be better. I am deciding to write an omake after the last chapter on how Hisoka and "Shin-chan" meet. Flame me if you must, *meekly* but please not that stong. 

I am ready for them. _Looks left, then right. Looks up. Ja ne!! *Runs for it.* _


	2. Worries

AN:I know the future chapter will be kind of aghasty. I hope you will like this fic. Reminder: Yami no Matsuei characters are not mines. Only 'Shin-chan" is. Enjoy! ^.^  
  
Secret Revealed by AngelicHana  
  
_ Worries_  
  
"Sugoi!!!!! Look at all the sweets!" exclaimed the now inu Tsuzuki.   
  
Tsuzuki dove for the delicious snacks presented at the table of the meeting room. His action came to a halt when Tatsumi caught Tsuzuki by the tail.   
  
"Tsuzuki, you must hold your craving until Kurosaki-kun comes."   
  
"Tatsumiiiiiii!!!! Demo……" whined Tsuzuki.   
  
"Demo…?" Tatsumi's glasses gleamed.   
  
"…Nothing.'   
  
Tsuzuki went to sit and sulk. He looks longingly at the sweets. Tatsumi sighed.   
  
"Where is Kurosaki anyway? It is not like him to be late for a meeting," asked Konoe.   
  
"That is true. Maybe Bon have something to do or…." Watari hesitate.   
  
Tsuzuki snapped out of his sulking.   
  
"Or…?" Tsuzuki asked, worried about his partner (and hopefully something else n.n).   
  
"Or maybe he is with a 'lover'!" proclaimed Watari.   
  
Tsuzuki fell out of his chair, anime style. Everyone else sweatdropped. Watari crackled crazily.   
  
"I don't think Hisoka is like that," said Wakaba. Tsuzuki nodded viciously.   
  
"True, after all he has Tsuzuki." Watari winked at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki blushed.   
  
Wakaba smiled. She really hopes Tsuzuki and Hisoka get together. They will be good for each other. Also they make a cute couple.   
  
The door creaked open. Hisoka walked in, looking tired and… a bit sad?   
  
"Gomen, I am late. I overslept." Said Hisoka.   
  
"It's okay Kurosaki-kun." Said Tatsumi. A trace of worry was in his eyes.   
  
Tsuzuki ran to Hisoka and grabbed his hand. Holding Hisoka's hand close to his chest he ask worriedly, "Are you sure Hisoka? You look tired. Did you have enough sleep? Are you having nightmares?" Tsuzuki eyes are filled with concern.   
Hisoka blushed.   
  
"BAKA! Of course I am alright!" Hisoka's voiced soften. "Thank you Tsuzuki."   
  
Tsuzuki smiled. "Great now we can eat!"   
  
Tsuzuki drags Hisoka to the table and made Hisoka sit next to him. Tsuzuki started to raid the table.   
  
"Baka."   
  
Tsuzuki looks up. "Huh?"   
  
"Leave some for us," growled Konoe.   
  
"Ha…Hai." Said Tsuzuki weakly.   
  
"Ahem.. now lets start the meeting." Said Tatsumi. "Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka have spaced out. He looks blankly at the wall. He snapped out of his reverie. "Hai. Oh, gomen."   
  
Tatsumi stares at Hisoka for a few second. _ He is not being himself. I wonder what happen._ "The mission this time involves death of couples. Their hearts have been ripped out. Your job, Tsuzuki, is to be a teacher and a basketball coach of the high school called Shoyo. Hisoka you will also go as a student and join the basketball team. Watari will research on this.   
  
Do you have any questions?"   
  
"Why basketball?" asked Tsuzuki.   
  
"Basketball is the most popular sports there. You can attract attention and in the process get some information. No more questions? Good. You will start tomorrow."   
  
"This will be kind of fun, wouldn't it Hisoka."   
  
"Hn," replied Hisoka absently.   
  
Everyone looks at Hisoka with worry. What's wrong with Hisoka today? He always pays attention in every one of the meetings. Tsuzuki is the most worried. He looks at Hisoka sadly.   
_  
When is he going to open up to me?_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How was it? Good enough? I hope you enjoy reading this. The next chapter might take a week or so because I have school. Ja ne. *waves*


	3. Author Notes *important*

Author notes: Gomen! I am sorry if any of you misunderstand. This fic is not a crossover. *wimpers* But if it make you feel better I will add some Slam Dunk information (yaoi of course) into the next chapter. It is just that I can't think of a better name. Also I am sorry if I offend anyone on how I write. It is just that I write the fic like I am seeing the series. I can change how I write. The next chapter will be up in a few days. I also have new ideas of Yami no Matsuei, Slam Dunk, Rurouni Kenshin, Pretear, and Initial D fics. When I write them I hope you will read them! . ^.^ 


	4. Brief Moment of Emotion

Author Notes. Ohayo! Did you wait long for me to continue? I hope this chapter is worth the wait. ^_^ . Enjoy. (Yami no Matsuei character is not mine.) Also because for some reason italic word are not shown when I upload my fic to fanfiction.net, thoughts are written in '', ok? Gomen for the trouble.

Secret Revealed by AngelicHana

_ Brief Moment of Emotion_

Hisoka was walking home, staring at his hand. 

'Does he know how I feel about him? Does he just think of me as his partner or a friend? Did he mean what he said before?" 

The corner of Hisoka's lips curled up a little when he remembered what happened. 

*****flashback* 

Hisoka walks slowly down the hall, rubbing his head. 

'Is the dream real?' thought Hisoka. 

"HISOKA!" yelled a voice behind Hisoka. 

Turning around, Hisoka saw Tsuzuki running to catch up with him. 

"Tsuzuki?" 

Catching up, Tsuzuki stopped in front of Hisoka slightly out of breath. 

"Are you alright?" asked Tsuzuki. 

"What do you mean?" said a slightly confuse Hisoka. 

"You seemed out of it in the meeting. Also you were late and you overslept. You never did that before. Are you alright?" asked Tsuzuki, worry filling his voice. 

'Tsuzuki…" Hisoka felt his heart tighten. 'He is worried about… me? No one treated me like this before.' 

"I'm alright Tsuzuki. I'm just tired because of my… dreams. All I need is some sleep..." 

His word was cut short when Tsuzuki suddenly pulled Hisoka into an embrace. 

"I know you don't want to talk about your dream yet. But when you are ready come to me," whispered Tsuzuki. 

Hisoka tensed up at first. Slowly he returned the hug. Putting his cheek at the crook of Tsuzuki's neck, Hisoka closed his eyes and enjoy the moment. Unconsciously, Hisoka inhaled Tsuzuki's scent, which always comforts him. 

"You will be the first one I come to when I am ready," Hisoka whispered back. 

Reluctantly Tsuzuki pulled out of the embrace. Instead he took Hisoka's hands. 

"Go home and get some sleep. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow." 

Blushing slightly, Hisoka nodded. 

"Ja, Hisoka." 

"Ja ne Tsuzuki." 

Hisoka turned and started home. 

*****end of flashback* 

Jerking out of his thoughts, he realized he reached home. 

'Thank you Tsuzuki.' Hisoka thought before entering his house. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

How was it? Were the characters OOC? Sorry the chapter was so short. I need to sleep and the chapter was suppose too long so I cut it up into two chapters. The next chapter will be up in a day or two. Gomen! ^.^;;


	5. The Meeting

Author Notes: Here is another chapter! Warning: There will not be much fluffiness in this chapter. This chapter is important. Please read it. I hope you like it. (Reminder: Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me.)

Secret Revealed by AngelicHana

_The Meeting_

*****In the auditorium*

"Quiet…quiet please…QUIET!!!!!" yelled the principal.

Slowly the students of Shoyo quiet down.

"Ahem, much better. Today I have wonderful news. Today we are getting a new teacher and a new student. May I present to you Tsuzuki Aoshi and Kusao Hisoka!"

"Ohayo minna-san! Watashi Tsuzuki Aoshi desu. I will be your new history teacher as well as your basketball coach," Said Tsuzuki cheerily.

"Watashi Kusao Hisoka desu. Hajimemashite," Hisoka politely said, bowing (also) politely.

Excitement filled the auditorium (more on the girl area). (AngelicHana: Waiiiiii!!!! I would love Hisoka to be in my school! . )

"They are soooo cute. The new history teacher is definitely better then that old prude."

"Finally we get a coach for basketball, especially with the tournament coming."

"I hope the new student will be in my class."

"I want the teacher!"

Within the chaos no one heard a gasp and the paling of a figure.

"Maa maa, now that the introduction is done you all should go back to class," ordered the principal.

Everyone went back to their classroom, chatting excitingly.

*****In the classroom*

"Class, Kusao-kun will be in our class. Please make him feel welcome…*stares at the giggling girls*… not over welcome girls," warned the teacher. "Now, I will need someone to help Kusao-kun around the school. Any volunteers?"

All the girls raised their hands. The teacher sweatdropped.

"Uh, how about the boys?" The teacher looked hopefully at the boys. The boys… well lets just say if glares can kill Hisoka would have died when he first stepped into the classroom. A bigger sweatdrop. 

"Uh, how about…" The teacher suddenly brightens. "How about you Kibou! Yes, I will leave the job to you!"

Every one turned to look at the girl in back of the room, next to the window at the corner, hiding in the shadow.

The girl eyes' widen in shock. Anyone can tell she don't want the job. Her face paled and her hands started to shake. "De…demo sensei…"

"No buts. You are the best person for the job." Turning to Hisoka the teacher said, "Kusao-kun, Kibou is very smart. She is also very quiet, so she won't disturb you, and … non-active, so she won't kill you. Why don't you start to explore the school?" Turning to Kibou, "Come Kibou, show Kusao around the school."

Reluctantly, Kibou got up from her seat. Slowly she made her way to Hisoka. While she walks she felt the heated glare of the girls. She also knows that the boys won't care less. Together, Kibou and Hisoka left the room.

*****Walking…somewhere*

Hisoka glanced at the smaller girl next to him. He took in her features. She has the blackest hair he ever seems, fixed in a messy bun. Her face was hidden behind the large, thick glasses. Her petite form was covered by a baggier that normal school uniform. He felt something… special about her, beside that she didn't seem happy to be with him. She was very quiet, like the teacher said. 'How will I know where to go like this?' Hisoka sigh inwardly. 'I guess I have to start the conversation."

"What is your name?" ask Hisoka, breaking the silence.

The girl look at him, slightly confused. She stared at Hisoka for a few seconds before answering.

"Watashi Kibou Shinjutsu desu," said Kibuo softly.

Hisoka felt a tingling in the back of his brain. 'Kibou Shinjitsu… sounds familiar. Where did I hear it before? I don't remember meeting her."

"Nice to meet you Kibou-san."

"Nice to meet you too… Kusao-san."

"Do you think you can show me around the school? It is why we are out here in the first place, isn't it?" asked Hisoka. 

Kibou blushed. "Go..Gomen! I'm just nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about. You are just showing me around the school," said Hisoka, looking at Kibou strangely.

Kibou nodded. "Hai."

Hisoka look at Kibou. " I was hoping we could be friends. You are the only one who don't want to smother me or kill me." 'What am I doing? Why am I talking so much and being so friendly to this girl? Demo I feel comfortable with her.'

Kibou smiled slightly and her eyes brighten a notch. "Hai, I would like that. Where do you want to go first?"

Hisoka stared at Kibou. 'She looks prettier when she smiled.'

"How about the gym?"

That was the being of a friendship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was the chapter OK? Was Hisoka too OOC? Did I progress too fast? Was it too short? Gomen! I broke the already broken chapter in half again. It is just that it is so late (1:50 AM) and I am soooo sleepy. I will try to make it up to you. Oyasumi!


	6. Practice and Competition

AN: Sorry for taking so long to post up another chapter. I've been busy. I hope this fic will be a good one. o.o (Reminder: Yami no Mastuei characters do not belong to me.)

Secret Revealed: by AngelicHana

_Practice and Competition_

*in the gym*

The Shoyo basketball team raised their eyebrows in bewilderment. Everyone of them was thinking _Is this for real?_

"So... He is going to join the team?" questioned on of the players, Shiho.

"Yes, he plays really well. Don't let his look fool you." Tsuzuki smiled. The team blushed.

"Look is deceiving. Remember Sakuragi Hanamichi. Lots of people underestimated him," said Masaya.

"Who is Sakuragi Hanamichi?" asked Tsuzuki.

"He was a basketball player in Shohoku. Now I think he is married to Rukawa Kaede," Hoshino helpfully answered.

"Rukawa Kaede sounds like a guy's name," said Tsuzuki.

"He is," said Hoshino.

Tsuzuki eyes widen. "Really?!" 

"It's no big deal. Our star player form years ago, Fujima Kenji and Hanagata Touru, are also together," said Shiho.

"Really..." Tsuzuki stole a glace at the person next to him.

"How about we see how his skills are then we will decide if we could accept him." said the captain, Seki.

"Ok." Tsuzuki turned to his partner. "Show them the efforts of your practice," Tsuzuki whispered encouragingly.

Nodding, his partner did some warm up exercises. Taking a ball, he stepped onto the court. The team watch in amazement at the performance. Jaws dropped.

"Stop," said Seki. 

The performer stopped his play and look at the captain.

Seki smiled. "Welcome to the team Hisoka."

*lunch, outside*

"Congratulation on making the team Hisoka," said Kibou, softly.

"Thanks," replied Hisoka. 

"HISOKA!!!"

Both of them turned to see who was yelling.

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka looked little annoyed.

"Tsuzuki-sensei." Kibou look surprise. She rises from her spot under the shade of the tree and bow to Tsuzuki. Turned to Hisoka.

"I didn't know you know Tsuzuki-sensei," said Kibou in confusion.

Hisoka shot a look at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki look slightly ashamed.

"My father know his father," replied Hisoka.

"Oh." Kibou was unconvinced but let the matter drop. "Tsuzuki-sensei, would you like to join us?"

"OK!" Tsuzuki smiled cheekily. After sitting down he start to take out his lunch. One after another sweet stuff come out, apple pie, chocolate cake, etc. Kibou sweatdropped. Hisoka's eye twitched.

"Eto... Tsuzuki-sensei, can you eat all of that? It's not very nutritious." Kibou asked hesitantly.

"It's ok." Tsuzuki's eye were shining. "Lets eat!" Tsuzuki start gobbling down his 'food'.

Everyone start to eat. 

Tsuzuki took a bite out of a slice of apple pie, looking thoughtful. "Hisoka..."

"Hn?" Hisoka look at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka softly. The held his 1/4 bitten slice of apple pie slice to Hisoka. "Wanna bite?"

Hisoka blushed. "Baka!" He glance at Kibou. She was preoccupied with her food. Hisoka turn back to the apple pie. Leaning forward he hesitantly took a bite. Then he pull back like the food was poisonous. Tsuzuki smile widen. Looking at the pie like it was a treasure (AnglicHana: I want that pie OnO) he bit the part where Hisoka last bite. Hisoka blush deepen. Unknown to them Kibou was watching.

*Kibou's POV*

_I know there is something between those two. Tsuzuki-sensei care for Hisoka-kun was more that acquaintance or even brother relationship._

I continue to study them under my eyeglass. I pretend to look like I am engross with my food. 

"Wanna bite?" I heard Tsuzuki ask. I held my breath waiting for the reply. 

"Baka!" I let out a silent sigh of relief. _Wait. Why is Hisoka looking at me like that?_

My heart stopped when I saw Hisoka actually bite the pie. I saw the whole exchange. My heart hurt as I stare at Hisoka's blushing face.

_An indirect kiss..._

*Back to narrator POV*

Hisoka try to calm his racing heart. He breath in and out slowly until he felt better. He look at Kibou to see if she notice anything. 

_Something is wrong._

Kibou look as white as sheet. She look like she can faint any second.

"Daijoubu Kibou-san?!" asked Hisoka, alarmed.

Kibou look up in surprise. "Ha...Hai. I just feel a little sick all of a sudden. I...I think it is the food..."

"Kibou-chan, do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" asked a worried Tsuzuki.

"Iie. I can make it myself. Why don't both of you finish your lunch." Smiling weakly, Kibou walk toward the school.

"Do you think she will be alright?" asked Hisoka.

"Hn," replied Hisoka. _If so then how come I feel so worried?_

*Practice*

"Alright everyone gather up!" shouted Seki.

Everyone gather in a loose circle.

"As most of you know we have a game with Kainan this Saturday. We must win this year!"

"HAI!!!" 

*Saturday, at the game*

"My, my. There is a lot of people here. So noisy," exclaim Watari.

"Yes. It is quite stifling here," said Tatsumi.

"Most of them are girl. They are just here to look at the guys." Konoe said, content.

"Shhh. The game is starting. Go Hisoka!!" cheered Wakaba.

-30 seconds left- (AngelicHana: Gomen minna! I'm not got at writing out the game play. Gomen!)

Score: 50/50 

A Kainan player and Hisoka was at low post. Hisoka'a back was against the Kainan player. Hisoka was able to create enough space between them for a crossover. Hisoka already did a half jump before the Kainan player jumped. By then Hisoka already launch the ball. The ball went neatly in side the basket. The buzzer went off. Shoyo win by 52/50.

The crowd cheered loudly, almost deafening. Everyone ran to congratulate the team. 

Tsuzuki ran and gave Hisoka a tight hug.

"We won," Tsuzuki whispered to Hisoka.

"Hai," replied Hisoka softly. Hisoka lean onto Tsuzuki, weary from the game. 

Hisoka suddenly felt an intense stare from above. Hisoka raised his head and look for the owner of the stare. Hisoka felt the intensity slowly ease as if the person is leaving. A figure caught his eye. From above a petite figure was leaving, its back facing him. The figure left through the door with its twirling end of his/her trenchcoat floating behind him/her. Hisoka eye linger for a while before something else caught his eye.

It was a person with silver hair. He was wearing a white trenchcoat. He was staring at Tsuzuki while licking his lips. As if feeling Hisoka's heated glare, he drag his eye away from Tsuzuki to look at Hisoka. When he made eye contact with Hisoka, he smirked. Then he left the same way the mysterious figure did.

_Muraki..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it. I made it longer. I promise the next chapter will be posted up quicker. Till next time. Ja ne.

Also. _please_ more review. I don't mind if they are flames. Onegai!


	7. First Meeting

AN: Hi, sorry it took so long just to make another chapter. Been busy. Someone said something about my grammar (grrrrrr) and yes I know my grammar sucks. It always did. I never can seem to fix it. If anyone would like to me my editor I would be most grateful (E-mail me at AishiteruHisoka@hotmail.com [the e-mail address seem more appropriate for this fic). Reminder: Yami no Matsuei characters to not belong to me. blah blah blah. Would anyone like me to stop this?

Secret Revealed by AngelicHana

_First Meeting_

*At the Gym (still)*

"Muraki...." Hisoka hissed out.

Tsuzuki froze. "Muraki? Where?" Tsuzuki strained his neck, looking for Muraki.

"He is gone."

"Oh." Tsuzuki felt his body relaxed. Tsuzuki can still feel Hisoka is tense. (AngelicHana: They are still in a huggie. ^.~) "Don't worry Hisoka. I'll protect you from him."

Hearing Tsuzuki's soothing word Hisoka felt himself relax. Hisoka smirked. "Who is going to protect you from him."

"Ahem. It is more like who will protect Hisoka from you."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka froze. Slowly they turn their head to the source to the voice.

"Tatsumi!" 

"Tatsumi-san."

"Oooooo. You guys have been hugging for a long time already. Lovie lovie!!!!" squealed Watari (AngelicHana: o.O).

"Congratulation Tsuzuki! Congratulation Hisoka!" Wakaba cheered.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka look at each other. Their eyes widen and both jumped away. Their face grew red from embarrassment (AngelicHana: and maybe even happiness *snickers*).

Watari continues to tease them. Wakaba helped unintentionally. Tatsumi smiled his secret smile.

"Enough. Congratulation on your winning game Hisoka." Konoe cut in.

"Arigatou," said Hisoka.

"As a reward I will throw a party at Hoshi Sweet n' Tart," said Konoe.

Everyone cheered except Tatsumi and Hisoka. Hisoka almost smiled. Tatsumi..... Tatsumi well.....

"Who is going to pay for the expense?" asked Tatsumi with a scary face.

Everyone sweatdropped.

*Out in the street*

_Hisoka...._

A lonely figure was seen walking in a dejected way. The figure's hair that was tied in a have bun with stranded that framed her face. The figure was wearing a black top with black khaki pants. The figure was also wearing a black trenchcoat (like Muraki's but black). It was the person from before (from the last chapter).

_Have he forgotten about me?_

The figure took out a locket that always hang its neck, tuck into its shirt. The figure open the locket. A soft sad melody filled the air. In it was two picture. One was Hisoka in a black school uniform. The other was the figure with Hisoka hugging the figure with one arm around the waist. The figure sighed and closed and tuck the locket back into its shirt after a few minute.

The figure not watching where its was going bumped onto someone.

The figure wince in pain. "Sumimasen."

"Ah look at what we have here. The pretty doll that is suppose to be dead."

The figure tenses and look at who she bumped into. As she take in the person in front of her eyes widen in shock, anger, and fear. 

"You! The silver hair man from that time......."

"Ah, you still remembered. Watachi wa Muraki Kazutaka desu. May I have the honor to know the name of the beautiful girl I killed?"

"Kisama!" the girl hissed.

"Feisty. Too bad you are all alone. Where is your boyfriend, the one you tried to protect?"

The girl is silent.

Muraki smirked. "Oh, maybe I have something to do with it. A little memory block isn't that hard. Perhaps you are not important enough to remember." 

The girl's head drooped. She was trying very hard to suppress her tears and feeling.

Muraki laughs coldly. "Well ja. I have places to be." He brushes past the girl. 

After the girl knows Muraki is gone, she tries to relax.

[begins song fic part]

**uh......konya mo** (the girl leans heavily on the gate/fence of a store, her back against the fence, making a rattle noise) **mata hakanai hoshi zora**

The girl stares at the sky, though filled with stars but have signs that it will rain soon.

**uh......hikaru hoshi ni negai o kakeru kara...**

Rain started to fall. The girl tilt her face to the rain, letting the droplets wash her face.

**Nayami wa itsumo taeru koto mo nai**

**Keredo tobira wa mo hiraiteiru yo**

The girl suddenly falls onto her knees, her hand on the pavement in front of her. Her head was bowed low. Heart-wrenching sobs filled the silent night.

**Fumarete mo taorete mo okiagaru tsuyosa kureta kimi ga**

The girl rise into the Japanese kneeling position. She hugged herself as if looking for comfort.

**Hokoreru hoshi ni naru tame boku wa utau kara**

As if finding strength, she slowly rise to her feet.

**Ima ijou ni ganbaru kara motto tsuyoku nareru you ni...**

Walking to an unknown destination the girl follow her instinct, trusting it will bring her to where her heart desires.

**Yurugi nai ai konna daiji na ai**

**Dare yori mo zutto daiji ni omotteru**

**Fuan na yoru mo tashika ni aru keredo**

**Makenaide ikiteiku bokura wa...**

[end of song fic]

*At Hoshi Sweet n' Tart*

The place is filled with loud noise. Tsuzuki was eating every thing sweet in sight. Tatsumi was not far behind (since it is in Konoe). Watari and Wakaba was the noise maker. Konoe look slightly pissed at the thought of the cost but dare not to upset Tatsumi (scary). Hisoka look annoyed.

"Hisoka! Aren't you having fun? Don't you want some food?" asked Tsuzuki cheerfully.

"Too noisy. Too sweet." Hisoka replied shortly.

"Hiiiisssssooooookkkkkkaaaaaaaa............."

Hisoka sighs. Before he can say anything a loud scream fro outside can be heard.

The Shinigami paused only for a second before rushing into action. The ran outside. All of them stopped in horror at the sight in front of them. A HUGE monster with tentacles currently have blood dripping down from one of its tentacle. On the tentacle was a couple in a hugging position. The tentacle went through their heart.

"USELESS!!!!!" roared the monster. It hurled the couple as if the are disgusting garbage.

Getting over their shock, Tsuzuki was the first to move. 

"You monster!!!! How can you do that?!" yelled Tsuzuki.

Someone from behind smirked. "That is cause he can."

Turning around the Shinigami saw Muraki in a relax position.

"Muraki!"

Muraki smiled lustfully at Tsuzuki. "Hello Tsuzuki. Long time no see." Turning to Hisoka, Muraki smiled like he know something Hisoka don't know. "So Hisoka... having any weird dreams or vision lately."

Hisoka stiffens. Tsuzuki look worried. "Hisoka?"

"It have been a while Muraki-san"

"So it have Tatsumi-san."

"You are an annoying pest. I am afraid I have to kill you now." said Tatsumi calmly.

"If you can Tatsumi-san." Muraki replied, equally calm.

Tatsumi raised his arm, ready to attack. He stopped is attack when he felt a movement behind him. He jump away just in time to avoid the tentacle of the monster.

"I would like to stay and play but I have better thing to do. Lets go Pharaoh. 

"Hai. But before I go I would like to give the Shinigami a greeting present. BARA!!!"

A flowery looking monster appeared from the ground. "Hai, master."

"Take care of the uninvited guest for me."

"Hai.'

With that Muraki and Pharaoh disappeared. 

Bara smirked. "Its been a while since I can play. Hopefully this will be interesting," Bara suddenly look at the sky, as if something happened. Fooled, all the Shinigami looked up.

"Idiots!" Bara threw some vines toward the Shinigami. Only Tsuzuki and Hisoka escaped.

"Minna!!"

"Fools! Falling for a trick like that!"

Angry, Tsuzuki summoned Byakko. Riding on Byakko's back Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka.

"Hisoka, stay somewhere safe."

"Baka! I can take care of myself!" shouted Hisoka, hurt that he was being treated like a kid.

"Please. I don't want you to get hurt."

Reluctantly, Hisoka agreed. 

Tsuzuki smiled and hugged Hisoka. "Thanks."

With that Tsuzuki took off. Hisoka watched the battle from the shadow of a tree. 

The battle was over before it started. Bara was clearly no match for Byakko. As if sensing that she will lose, Bara did the most cheapest thing. A purple rose appear out of nowhere and is headed toward Hisoka. Hisoka froze at the surprised attack.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki rushed to Hisoka and manage to block the attack.

Taking this opportunity Bara summoned all her energy into an energy ball. "Prepare to die!"

Out in the open there is nothing Tsuzuki and Hisoka could do.

Suddenly a soft, dark, yet angelic voice broke trough the night.

[A figure was stand on a branch of a tree. The shadow hide her face. The figure have both her hand in a fist except that the index and middle finger was out. The fingers on the right hand was on top of the fingers on the left hand forming a 'X'.] 

"From ash to flame. From death to rebirth. Cleanse the evil with your pure fire!"

[The figure moved its arms to form a half circle, one arm going right the other left. As the circle was being formed flame follow it inscriptions. When the fingers point north and south the arms are brought down so that the wrist meets. The hand and fingers position never changed.]

As the wrist met the figure shouted "SUZAKU!"

A phoenix appeared behind the figure in its full glory. Flames leap out around Suzaku. Taking flight, Suzaku sweep down at Bara. Bara didn't even have time to scream.

In awe, all the Shinigami turn to look at their savior. The clouds disappeared giving way to the moonlight. Moonlight shined to where the figure hide. What they saw made them gaped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! By the way the song was 'The Starry Sky' by HAL. If you would like the translation e-mail me.


	8. Realization

AN: Back once again. I'm sorry if there is not too much Tsuzuki x Hisoka in this fic. It is suppose to be. Don't worry, it is. If not I will make another fanfic fully on Tsuzuki and Hisoka! Enjoy this chapter. Usually disclaimer.

Secret Revealed by AngelicHana

_Realization_

_*still at the park*_

The Shinigami stared at their savior, surprised.

The figure was dripping wet even when Suzaku flew beside her. The person was proven to be a female from her figure that show through her wet, clinging clothes. Her face was hidden from her bangs, heavy from the water. She was wearing all black and her figure seem familiar to...

_Its the girl from before..._ thought Hisoka.

Hisoka snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the others gasped. Looking at them, he follow where they are staring at. Hisoka stared at the sight in awe.

Suzaku spread its wing, as if stretching. Then Suzaku cover itself with its wings. Glowing, Suzaku reopen his wing and fold its wing back before it disappeared. Instead of a bird a male replaced it. The male seem to be transparent but solid. He have gratifying hair and ancient Chinese armor (think Fushigi Yuugi). He knelt down in the female's presence.

"Can I be of more service?" Suzaku asked with his beautiful voice echoing through everyone's ears.

The girl whisper to what seems like a 'no' because Suzaku exploded into red glitters, momentarily blinding the Shinigami. Opening their eyes they can't help but admire the red glitters that falls like snow. Seeing that the girl is about to leave Tsuzuki shouted.

"Matte!"

The figure paused.

"Who are you?"

The figure was silent. All thought that she will not answer when...

"A person who promised to protect the one she loves."

With that the figure turned and disappeared in glittering black, leaving behind water droplets that float toward the shinigami. Scent filled the air, seeming to emanate from the water droplets.

_It smells familiar..._

Hisoka clutched his head in pain as he tries to remember.

"Daijoubu Hisoka? Hisoka? Hisoka!"

Hisoka heard Tsuzuki and felt him clutch onto his shoulder, shaking him. It all seem so far away. 

*flash*

It is nighttime. Many beautiful sakura trees. Sakura petals flying. A figure's back faced him. The figure was wearing a traditional kimono. The figure have very dark black hair that was brushed up in a half ponytail. A gust of wind blew the figure's hair, the scent from the hair drifting to him..."

*end of flash*

_The same scent..._

"Hisoka!"

"Urusai baka..." Hisoka growled.

"Hisoka! You're ok!" Tsuzuki glomps Hisoka.

"Baka!" Hisoka yelled, blushing.

"Kurosaki-kun, what happened?" asked Tatsumi, thinking back to Hisoka's strange behavior... not really a change in behavior, but his silence seems different.

"Nothing. Just not enough sleep." Hisoka semi-lied.

Everyone except one raised their eyebrow. _Do he think we are idiots?_

_Baka! What a stupid lie. Well its not a total lie, but still only an idiot will believe me._

"Then go home and rest! I'll take care of you!" a hyper Tsuzuki said. (AngelicHana: The sugar he consume is finally kicking in.)

"Baka."

Everyone sweatdropped and made some kind of noise or gesture of agreement.

"Hisoka! You're so mean!!!..." wailed Tsuzuki.

With a sigh, Hisoka started home.

"Matte Hisoka! I wanna come and take care of you!"

"Iie. I don't want to die again."

"Hisokaaaaa....."

Everyone's sweatdrop got larger.

*Hisoka's home*

Hisoka crawled and laid down on his bed, welcoming the comfort it always gave him. (AngelicHana: Everyone love their bed. I know I do. NO HENTAI THOUGHTS!)

_I finally got rid of the baka._

*flashback*

"Hisokaaaaa....." Tsuzuki whined.

Hisoka sighs. 

"Look Tsuzuki. If we continue like this I will never get any sleep. Do you want that?"

Looking guilty, Tsuzuki sulkingly said no.

Smiling the slightest, Hisoka try to reassure Tsuzuki.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Tsuzuki was still sulking.

"I'll cook you lunch."

Tsuzuki perked up.

"Honto ne?"

"Hai."

An inu-Tsuzuki started to bounce around.

"Yeah! Hisoka is cooking lunch for me!"

_Not to mention that he smiled for me too._

Still bouncing, "NE Hisoka! I'm going home. Can't wait until tomorrow! Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi." Hisoka watched Tsuzuki scamper away.

*end of flashback*

Hisoka smiled at the thought of the inu-Tsuzuki.

"Kawaii..."

Hisoka eyes' widen.

_Shimatta! Did I just said that out loud? Lucky no one was here to hear me._

Hisoka closed his eyes only to have it pop up again.

_Did I smiled again? Twice in a day. Maybe Tsuzuki is good for me._

With that thought Hisoka fell asleep.

*dream*

_Where am I?_

Hisoka was by a lake, its clear water reflecting the shining stars in the midnight sky. Sakura in full bloom surrounds the area as if blocking the harsh reality on the other side. The breeze caused the petals of the sakura blossom to float in air.

_Everything is truly..._

"...truly magical," a soft voice whispers.

Eye widen Hisoka look at the source of the voice.

_Masaka._

There was another him except that the other him was dressed differently. The other him was wearing a lime-green kimono. Next to him was a girl who was wearing a beautiful kimono (AngelicHana: You know, the one with long sleeves and dragging ends. I want a kimono like that!) that is black designed with silver petals. Her hair was in a half ponytail. Her hair veiled her face. She was resting her head on Hisoka's lap. Both was sitting on a slope near the lake.

"Hai, it is," replied the dream Hisoka. (AngelicHana: To prevent further complication the real Hisoka with be in italics.)

"Shin-chan..." Hisoka hesitate.

"Hai Hi-kun?"

"Today is the 10th anniversary of our first meeting..."

"Hai."

"I have a gift for you."

Hisoka took something out of the inside of his sleeves and let it drop and dangle in front of Shin. Music filled the air. It was a locket. 

Shin sat and turned so fast that _ Hisoka_ missed her face.

"Kirei..." Shin breathed.

It was indeed a beautiful locket. The locket include a thin chain. The whole thing was almost silver. Two rose was engraves on the locket, the rose entwined together. The rose's full bloom petals was made out of gems. One was emerald and the other was black onyx. In the locket was two pictures. One was Shin and Hisoka in school uniforms. Shin was leaning against Hisoka. The other picture was also Shin and Hisoka. Hisoka was in a dull purple gi and a gray hakama. Shin was in another kimono. It was silver with dull purple sakura dancing in it. Her obi was also dull purple as if to tell everybody that she was Hisoka's. A soft, sad music played within the locket.

_The music sound familiar..._

"The music, isn't it...?" Shin's eyes well up with emotion.

"Hai. The music you composed for me, Hisoka ~ Norowareta Tsukiya no Kioku." (AngelicHana: The music isn't mine. Gomen, I am not taking credit. Does this music have lyrics? If there is can someone send it to me? Arigatou!)

"Demo I haven't finished! I didn't write any lyrics yet."

"I don't think your voice will fit inside the locket." Hisoka teased gently. (AH: o.O; Orooo, sorry for the OOC.)

"Baka... arigatou Hisoka."

Shin hugged Hisoka tightly.

"It's now my turn to give you a gift. Two actually."

Shin tiptoes and gave Hisoka a chaste yet long kiss. (AH: I want to do that (¬.¬))

"That was the first present." Shin whispered.

Both Hisoka was blushing at the intimacy.

"Give me your hand, Hi-kun."

Hisoka extended his right hand and Shin also extended her right hand. Shin hold onto Hisoka's forearm gently. Hisoka follow the action unconsciously. (AH: The hand grip position is like the one in Utena. By the way Shin's back is facing the real Hisoka.)

_Hisoka _saw a glow of silver light between Shin and Hisoka.

_What was that?!_

"My second gift to you. Do you like it?"

"Ha...Hai. It was beautiful." Hisoka smiled. "Arigatou."

"Shin."

"Hai?"

"You seem silent today, even more than me. Is something wrong?" Hisoka asked in concern.

"I... I feel that something bad will happen today." Shin start to sniff, trying hard to hold back her tears. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Maa, maa. Nothing will happen. Even if something did happen I will protect you. Shh, don't cry." Hisoka raised his other hand to wipe Shin's tears.

"Hi-kun, can we dance?" Shin asked suddenly.

"Dance? But there is no music."

"There is. The music in our heart sings with our feeling."

"...Ok..."

Shin dropped her arms to her side. As there touch broke the silver light diminished. Shin wrapped her arms around Hisoka's waist. Hisoka hugged her in return. Shin put her head at the crook of Hisoka's neck, her hair still veiling her face. At first no one moved.

"Hi-kun can you hear it? Listen carefully to my heart."

"...I hear it..." Hisoka whispered. (AH: empathy)

"Then lets dance."

This rose is our destiny. hikisakare  
futari no te wa hanarete-itta  
  
nemuru toki mo  
anata e no yume idaki nagara  
todoke! sekai no hate made  
  
toki ni ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah  
yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni  
itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu  
hitotsu no chikara ni...  
  
[Shin hugged Hisoka tighter, trying to get rid of the feeling of dread.]  
  
This rose is our destiny michibikare  
futari wa ima mou ichido deau  
  
donna toki mo  
ano yakusoku wasurenaide  
yatto koko made kita yo  
  
toki ni ai kedakaku  
hito no kokoro wo tsuranuku you ni motome Ah  
mamoru mono ni mamorareru mono  
itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu  
hitotsu no chikara ni...  
  
["I love you." Shin whispered. Hisoka hugged Shin tighter in response.]  
  
toki ni ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah  
yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni  
itsumo hikari kagayaite  
ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo ugokashite yuku dakara Ah  
futari de iru kitto sekai wo  
kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa  
hitotsu no chikara ni naru  


Even when the dance came to an end they stayed in a loose embrace. Suddenly a scream pierced the air.

"What was that?!" Hisoka look at the direction of the sound.

"Sounds like someone is in pain." said Shin in a scared voice.

"I'm going to check. Wait here." With that Hisoka rushed through the forest of sakura, toward where the voice is.

"No! Hisoka!"

Shin reached to grab Hisoka but missed. She staggered forward but manage to find her balance. 

"Hisoka..."

_Hisoka _took this opportunity to take a look at Shin's face Before he can do that Shin took off, toward where Hisoka went. _Hisoka_ just stand there, surprised at the sudden action. Regaining his senses _Hisoka_ ran after her.

_For a person with such heavy clothes and wrong shoes she can sure run fast._

_Hisoka_ struggle to catch up with her. Shin suddenly stop when she reached into a clearing. Surprised, _Hisoka_ can't stop in time. Closing his eyes, he wait for impact. Nothing came. Breathing hard, _Hisoka_ open his eyes.

_Where is she?_

Hearing someone breath behind him, he turned around. It was Shin. Not only that, _Hisoka_ finally get to see her face.

Her bangs fall over her eyes but part of it was pulled back with a silver clip with dangling diamonds. Her hair seem blacker close up. Her eyes are black and deep. She didn't wear any make-up. Her lips were pale pink. If possible her skin is paler that _Hisoka_. But now it is...

_Red. Why is her face glowing red? It look like it is coming from..._

Looking up toward the sky _Hisoka's _eyes widen with fear.

_The moon, it is red! Hisoka_ gasped._ Today is the day... the day my nightmare begins._

Sounds of footsteps was suddenly heard. Looking at the direction of the footsteps, _Hisoka_ felt himself turn cold.

It was him running from Muraki. Muraki was gaining on 'him' until he catch up with 'him' Muraki grabbed Hisoka's kimono. It loosened and slipped off. Hisoka fell onto the ground. Muraki was standing above 'him', sword raised high, ready to stab 'him'.

"NO!"

Surprised, everyone look at the person who screamed.

Shin was running toward Muraki and shoved him to the ground. Shin helped Hisoka up, who was struggling to put his kimono on. Not waiting another minute both started to run away from Muraki. Muraki, who have gotten over his shock, got up and ran after them. _Hisoka _also ran after them.

_Hayaku! Hayaku!_

Hisoka , who was trying to fix his kimono, tripped on his own kimono.

"Hisoka!" Shin kneel down to help Hisoka up. A shadow loomed over them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A beautiful doll and a fun toy. How nice."

Shin glared at Muraki. She hugged Hisoka, trying to find comfort yet at the same time trying to protect Hisoka.

"Move aside my doll. I'll put you with my collection once I finished playing with my toy."

Shin didn't move. Suddenly she threw a punch at Muraki. Muraki caught it with ease. He just toss Shin aside. 

"Well now, shall we continue with our game?"

Muraki licked the bade of his sword. Then he brought it down.

Blood splattered everywhere. Muraki brought the sword back up. Blood dripped off the sword, drop by drop.

"IIEEEEEEE! SHIN!"

Shin was struggling to breath. Her hand was over her heart, blood everywhere. Hisoka held her in his arm.

"Shin..." Hisoka sobbed. Shin brought her left hand to Hisoka's face.

"Go...men...Hi...so...ka...ma...mo...ru...a...na...ta...e...i...e...n..." With that, Shin's hand fell limply to her side.

"Iie. Shin. Iie. Shin. Shin. SHIN!"

Muraki look at this with emotionless eyes, a smirk on his face.

"She would have made a good doll. It doesn't matter, I can always get another one." Muraki crouched in front of Hisoka. "You know what. I have the perfect thing in mind. Lets change this game a bit. Would you like to play? It's call 'Forget or not"."

Hisoka look at Muraki with dead eyes. Muraki smirked, delighted with the expression he is seeing now.

"I will make you forget this night. But in return I will leave a 'sign' of our agreement and...um...another thing." Muraki ran his hand down Hisoka's exposed chest. His eyes travel down Hisoka's semi-nude body. His eyes lit up with appreciation. "I think you should give me something in return for letting you play a game. After all it only polite. Also I like to play with my toy before throwing them away." Muraki laughed crazily. He shoved Shin's prone body away and pushed Hisoka to the ground. He fall on top of Hisoka and start to strip him.

*End of dream*

Hisoka woke up violently, shooting up from his bed. He was crying softly.

_Why..._

Wiping his tears away, Hisoka tried to calm down. Glancing at the clock he saw it was 6:30.

_Might as well wake up._

Hisoka got out of bed and head toward the bathroom.

*classroom*

Kibou look at Hisoka's empty desk, worried.

_Where is he? Class is about to start._

Just then the door slid open. Enter was a tired Hisoka. He walked slowly to his seat and sat down heavily. He then buried his head to his arm, resting his head on the desk.

_Hisoka. What happened?_

The bell ranged. Everyone rushed to their seat. Shin gave Hisoka one last glance before going to her seat and get ready for class.

*lunch break*

"Are you ok Hisoka? You look tired."

Hisoka struggle to not yawn as they headed toward their lunch spot.

"I...I didn't get enough sleep. I woke up early to make this," Hisoka held up the two bento he was holding on to. Kibou raised an eyebrow.

"Two? Isn't that too much? You never ate that much before."

"One is for Tsuzuki."

Kibou look surprised. "Tsuzuki? You mean Tsuzuki-sensei?"

Hisoka eyes widen, slightly panic.

_Shimatta! What was I thinking! How can I be so informal to my superior!_

"I...." Hisoka stare at Kibou at a lost of words.

Kibou stare back, waiting for an explanation. Because she was not paying attention to the road, Kibou tripped on a rock. Falling, Kibou knock Hisoka down with her. Kibou's glasses slid to who knows where. Hisoka's bento went flying in the air.

"The bento!"

Getting up Kibou ran toward the bento. As the bento descend Kibou leap forward to catch it. Catching it, Kibou held it protectively against her chest as she came crashing down to the ground. The pencil that held her hair together fell causing her hair to fall over her face. Hisoka rushed over to Kibou.

"Kibou-san, daijoubu desu ka!"

Kibou lift herself up. She pat her clothes down with her free hand. Then she brushed back her hair from her face.

"I'm fine." She look up at Hisoka and gave him a reassuring smile.

Hisoka look at Kibou in shock.

"Shin-chan..."

Kibou gasped. She stare at Hisoka, eyes wide.

"How did you..."

Kibou brushed back her hair in annoyance.

_Wait a minute. Where is my glasses? Is this how he remembered me? Why did he forget in the first place._

"Hi-chan, you remember me?"

Hisoka nodded, confused. "Yes, your eyes, your face, its the same. Also the locket, its the one I gave you isn't it? Does this mean everything was real and not a dream?"

Kibou brought her hand to her chest in surprise. She didn't even notice that the locket wasn't tuck inside her shirt. Kibou look at Hisoka with hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean it's not a dream?"

Hisoka suddenly hugged her. Kibou stiffen in surprise. Relaxing, Kibou hugged him back.

"I'm glad you are alright Shin."

"HISOKA!" A inu-Tsuzuki bounced out of nowhere. He faltered when her saw the intimated position Hisoka and Kibou was in. Hisoka blushed and hastily broke of the embrace. Kibou look hurt but didn't say anything.

"Tsuzuki! What are you doing here?" Hisoka winced at the way it sound.

"Aren't we going to have lunch?" Tsuzuki asked silently. He have a hurt look in his eyes.

Hisoka sifted uncomfortably. "Iie."

Tsuzuki's eyes sadden. Hisoka saw this and felt guilty. He tried to explain why he canceled lunch.

"We have to go back to Meifu."

Tsuzuki looked surprised. Tsuzuki glance at Kibou wondering why Hisoka would say think in front of a live person.

"Doushite?"

"I think we found the girl that saved us."

Tsuzuki look at the girl in shock. "You don't mean she..."

"Yes, she is."

Kibou look at Hisoka in shock.

"How did you know it was me?"

Hisoka smiled slightly. "Your scent. It is the same unique one."

Tsuzuki was silent during the whole exchange. Hisoka noticed this. After being his partner for so long he know that this was not normal and should be worried.

"Tsuzuki, are you ok?"

Tsuzuki look away. His hair shadowed his eyes.

"I'm ok. Are we going? Tsuzuki replied flatly.

Hisoka felt hurt at Tsuzuki's tone. He felt a pain that he never felt before. Kibou saw this in his eyes. Eyes filled with pain, Kibou look down. 

"Yes, lets go."

The wind blew silently to the empty area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it? I made it longer this time! I'm sorry for taking so long to post one chapter up. I wrote the chapter down by hand already it's just that I don't have time to type it. But now that school is over I have more time to write. I am currently working on a new fic. It on Gravitation. Also I finished a yaoi crossover! Try it. I have to go know. Ja ne!


	9. Poll

Ohayo minna-san! I know it has been a ling time since I written so I am going to start on another chapter now. I was in Japan, Hong Kong, Canton, and Beijing in the summer so I didn't have time. Now I have too much school work. Also my drive is deleted by by baka onii-san. Shimatta! I'll try to recover my files but till then..... I need your help for my next chapter. Its a poll.

Would you like Hisoka's curse to be removed?

A. Yes

B. No

C. Almost succeeding

D. Giving me (the author) a suggestion

Vote Now! (that is if you want me to finish the fic earlier, ohohohohoho) I'll need at least 5-10 votes before making up my mind.

ll

ll

ll

V


End file.
